


If Preachers Recognize

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity drabble. Kara turned to Reverend Amos Howell as the latter frowned and wandered Smallville.





	If Preachers Recognize

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara turned to Reverend Amos Howell as the latter frowned and wandered Smallville. ''Are you remembering your master? Are you wondering if he has new preachers?'' Kara viewed Amos nodding twice. ''People Unity left with?'' There was another nod. 

Kara watched as the preacher's eyes widened after two men appeared. ''Unity's new servants?'' 

Scowling, Amos tried to protect Kara. 

''We found you, Reverend Amos Howell. Unity sent us to get rid of useless preachers.'' 

The servants attacked Amos as he protected Kara. He cried out with his arms around her. They fled.

Kara smiled. ''You're not useless.'' 

The preacher smiled.

THE END


End file.
